


years and years

by Sassywarlock29



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform, one year anniversary, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, sobbe dinner date, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: Sander wanted it all to be just perfect. He had arranged for a sweet dinner at their place for his and robbe’s one-year anniversary, since they could not really dine out, thanks to the lockdown.Robbe had been busy all day with his classes and assignments, but Sander was just glad that he did not have to keep Robbe away from their little terrace where all the stuff was.i am @skamfictions of tumblr so come say hi!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	years and years

Sander wanted it all to be just perfect. He had arranged for a sweet dinner at their place for his and robbe’s one-year anniversary, since they could not really dine out, thanks to the lockdown. 

Robbe had been busy all day with his classes and assignments, but Sander was just glad that he did not have to keep Robbe away from their little terrace where all the stuff was. 

As Sander was adjusting the fairy lights around the area and smoothening out the tablecloth for the millionth time, Robbe came out, calling his name. 

When the smaller boy saw his boyfriend and what he had done, his mouth fell open and he struggled to form any coherent sentences. 

“Is it that bad?” Sander asked, smirking before putting soft music from his playlist that fit the mood and turned the setting sun outside into a prop for the romance. 

Robbe walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck, hugging him close. 

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to. I wanted to do so much more, but this is all I could manage right now.” Sander spoke and Robbe detached himself from his boyfriend before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. 

“Happy anniversary, Driesen.” He whispered. 

“You too, Ijzermans. Come, I made us the best meal in the world.” Sander replied and taking Robbe by the hand, pulled him toward the table and chairs he had set up. 

He pulled Robbe’s chair for him like the chivalrous gentleman he was, always taking care of Robbe, protecting him from the world, and Robbe smiled his thanks. 

He uncovered the plates of food on the table to reveal croques on some of them and an Italian dish Sander had been practicing to make on the others. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured some for Robbe and himself in flute glasses. 

“When I saw the croques, I thought you’d pull out gin and tonic for drinks,” Robbe said, and they chuckled. 

“A year went by so fast, it feels like just yesterday when I saw you at the trucks.” Sander spoke, nostalgia dripping from his tone. 

“I know right, back then, if anyone would have told me I’d have a boyfriend in a year, I would have laughed.” 

“I remember being so jealous when I saw you and Noor making out in the grass when we had gone camping. If I had been more drunk that night, I would probably have walked up to you guys and pulled you away.” Sander confessed and Robbe laughed, telling him how interesting that situation would have been. 

As Robbe ate, Sander realized how much he loved making Robbe things- be it food or art... just anything that his boy would like. 

“If you ever grow sick of me, you’d tell me, right? I know I can be too much to handle.” Sander asked sheepishly. 

“First, that’s not happening, I don’t see myself ever growing sick of someone who makes me feel more loved and secure than anyone ever has. Second, even if it came around to something like that, I know we would work out. We have been through so much together and always found each other. We always will.” Robbe reassured his boyfriend, knowing how hard it got for Sander to be happy with no negative intrusions like this in his head. 

“We will.” Sander confirmed and Robbe scooped some food into his spoon and reached across the table to feed it to Sander.

When they were done eating, Sander walked out of the terrace, promising to come back shortly. He stuck to his words and was back in a while, balancing a plate of lemon tarts in one hand and cutlery in the other. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not want dessert?” Sander said teasingly, setting the stuff down on the table. 

Robbe got out of his seat and walking over to his boyfriend, pulled him into a passionate kiss, caressing Sander’s lips with his own and dragging his nails down his boyfriend’s back. 

“I thought you were my dessert, but the tarts would do.” 

And saying thus, Robbe picked up the plate of tarts and made a run for his room, with a hot and bothered Sander chasing after him.


End file.
